


Unisexy

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid Gabriel, Multi, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Pansexual Gabriel, Pansexual Sam, Pride, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is as queer as a three dollar bill, and he wouldn't miss a pride parade for anything. You meet the best people there, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unisexy

Sam Winchester was as queer as a three dollar bill, and it wasn’t exactly a secret, either. Unfortunately, there were only so many ways to meet other local lgbt singles that didn’t involve alcohol or online dating, neither of which had worked out particularly well for him in the past.  
Of course, even when he _was_ in a relationship, he never missed the local pride parade. They were one of the only places where he was encouraged to be as flamboyant and over-the-top as he could be. It wasn’t an everyday thing, but once in a while, it could be a lot of fun.  
They weren’t something he went to to meet people, but if he did, all the better. That was how he found himself deep in conversation with a (very attractive) individual wearing the pansexual flag like a cape while Charlie was off getting food.  
“So, you’re genderfluid then?” He asked, making sure he established it now instead of suffering a slip up later.  
“Well, I prefer the term ‘unisexy,’ but genderfluid works too, I suppose. Yourself?”  
_Unisexy??_  
“Cis, but not exactly the most masculine person on earth. Do you have prefered pronouns?”  
“As a matter of fact, I’m most comfortable going by ‘your highness.’ They/them are acceptable, but not very formal, in my opinion.”  
Okay, he liked this-person?  
“Sorry, what did you say your name was?”  
“Oh, um, Gabriel. I’m fine with either Gabe or Briel, usually.”  
“Right. I’m Sam, if I didn’t mention it before.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sam. So, I try not to ask awkward questions, but since we are at pride after all, might I ask what your, um… _orientation_ is?”  
“Pan.” He smiled, more than happy to answer.  
“Then, with that knowledge, may I ask what your relationship status is?”  
Oh. Well that was forward. (Although he was hardly upset.)  
“As a matter of fact, single. But I certainly wouldn’t _mind_ dating.”  
Gabe nodded thoughtfully, before grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling a pen out of seemingly nowhere, scribbling down their number in bright blue ink.  
“If you have to get back to your friend, you can. Just give me a call sometime, yeah?”  
Sam nodded, turning to find Charlie a little ways off, with another girl’s tongue halfway down her throat.  
“Actually, looks like I can stick around for a while, if you want. She seems a tad preoccupied, and I’d rather not be a third wheel.” He laughed, remembering the year before, when he’d driven home, Charlie and her girlfriend making out like teenagers in the backseat.  
“I’d like that.” Gabe answered with a genuine smile.

The rest of the afternoon went absolutely swimmingly, and by the time they left the parade, Charlie was the one playing tag along.  
Of course, always the gentlemen, Sam didn’t want to rush things and go home with Gabe, though the offer had been tempting.  
He added the number to his phone, promising to call sometime in the next week so they could get together again.  
This was far better than trying to meet somebody on tinder or in some glitter-filled bar in the dirty part of town. Gabe was sweet, and funny, and dare he say _adorable_.

Needless to say, things only seemed to pick up from there. A few months later, Sam’s apartment was adjusting for two, and there was makeup in the bathroom cupboards and skirts in the closet. Gabe didn’t wear them all the time, but when they did, they went all out. It was sort of interesting to watch, actually. Gabe was gorgeous either way, obviously, and Sam made sure to remind them of that fact. Gabe also had a hilarious habit of teasing Dean relentlessly, but they liked each other well enough, when it came down to it. How couldn’t they?

A year later, they found themselves attending the parade together again, walking hand in hand, both smiling like idiots. Gabe was feeling feminine today, but even with the six inch heels, Sam still stood a couple inches taller than his partner. When Gabriel got particularly resentful of this fact, Sam had to remind them that he had to have _some_ sort of advantage here. Gabe was downright bossy sometimes, and _always_ got their way. Not that Sam really took issue with that. Also, it would be a lot harder to carry Gabe around as often as he did if they were Sam’s height, though they both knew that he’d do it anyway.  
It would be nice to not have to get things off of the top shelf for them all the time, though...

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep! I'm going to pride next weekend, so this seemed appropriate. (That, and I needed an excuse to use the word unisexy.)  
> My supernatural tumblr is exarchangel, and my writing one is writtenbyrachel (I am taking prompts!)  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
